Une petite remarque
by JaAxely
Summary: [ jonty ] Tout est parti d'une petite remarque, pas bien méchante, que Monty avait fait à Jasper. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas à mal..
Assis sur un rocher au bord de la rivière, occupé à pêcher avec une canne à pêche fabriquée le matin même avec quelques morceaux de bois et du fil de fer, Monty réfléchissait. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait dit ça à Jasper, et pourquoi Jasper l'avait écouté. **« Mais t'es vraiment trop collant Jasper !»** Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le pensait pas, bien sûr qu'il le pensait. Jasper ne lui laissait jamais aucun espace personnel, toujours collé à lui, même lorsqu'ils dormaient. Et Monty avait dit ça un soir, alors qu'il mourrait littéralement de chaud dans les bras de son ami. Il ne l'avait même pas dit méchamment, c'était juste une constatation, une petite remarque. Mais Jasper c'était redressé, et l'avait regardé avec un air beaucoup trop triste. Il s'était ensuite levé, et avait été dormir plus loin. Bien sûr, Monty culpabilisait, mais il n'osait plus rien dire.

Le lendemain, Jasper s'était mit à se tenir au minimum à un mètre de lui. Ça rendait Monty tout bizarre, il n'était pas habitué à se tenir aussi loin de Jasper. Celui-ci tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Monty voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, alors c'est normal que Monty remarque ce genre de choses. Mais lorsqu'il lui posait la question, Jasper ne cessait de nier, nier, et encore nier. Il avait toujours été têtu de toute manière. Monty se rassurait en se disant qu'au moins il n'avait pas changé ce trait de caractère là.

Mais le jour d'après, Jasper l'évitait carrément. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'éloigner, avait l'air bien trop mal à l'aise quand il voyait Monty, et ce dernier avait même l'impression que Jasper se cachait pour lui échapper. Ça lui faisait mal, franchement, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Jasper agissait de la sorte. Il n'avait pas pu le vexer à ce point, si ? Il fallait croire que si. Le soir, Monty avait même du dormir seul. Il ne savait pas où était son ami. Il avait failli pleurer, de toute façon ce n'était que de sa faute.

Alors aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien seul à pêcher ses poissons. Jasper avait insisté pour s'occuper de récolter des fruits, Monty n'avait même pas été étonné. Il avait simplement assimilé le fait que Jasper lui en voulait et ne voulait plus être son ami. Est ce qu'il l'acceptait ? Voilà une autre affaire. Bien sûr que non, il ne l'acceptait pas. Quand il eut pêché un douzième poisson, et qu'il commença à faire sombre, l'asiatique décida de rentrer au camp. En chemin, il passa près de la clairière que Jasper et lui avaient découvert lors d'une opération cueillette. Ils étaient pas la suite revenus plusieurs fois à cet endroit, simplement pour s'amuser, profiter de la vie. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et décida d'accélérer le pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jasper l'ignorer, pas pour ça, pas après toutes ces années passée ensemble. Alors quand il fut rentré au camp, Monty jeta près du feu son sac rempli de poisson, réserva le même sort à sa canne à pêche, et se dirigea vers le type le plus proche.

 **« Où est Jasper ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Où est Jasper ?!**

 **\- Euh.. Je crois qu'il est là-bas, avec Clarke et les autres... »**

Monty tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'indiquait le type, et aperçut effectivement Jasper, en train de rigoler avec Finn. À peine eut-il fait un pas dans leur direction que Jasper leva les yeux sur lui et se leva précipitamment. Ah non, il n'allait pas le laisser filer cette fois-ci ! Monty se mit à courir, et Jasper en fit de même. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Heureusement pour lui, Jasper trébucha sur quelque chose, et le temps qu'il se relève, Monty lui avait sauté dessus et le plaquait au sol.

 **« Idiot ! »**

Jasper crut un moment que Monty allait le frapper. C'était mal le connaître. Non, Monty ne le frappa pas, mais le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, à même le sol.

 **« Monty, qu'est ce que tu fais..?**

 **\- On appelle ça un câlin, espèce d'imbécile. »**

Tous les deux rougirent, mais Monty ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

 **« Mais.. T'as dit que j'étais collant.**

 **\- Jasper, bien sûr que t'es collant ! T'es même une sacrée glue. »**

Il paniqua un peu quand il vit les yeux de Jasper s'agrandir et commencer à briller sous la tristesse.

 **« Mais tu sais quoi ? T'es ma glue préférée. »**

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, il embrassa le nez de Jasper. Celui ci sourit et arbora un grand sourire, puis entoura Monty de ses bras.

 **« Donc t'as intérêt à revenir dormir avec moi ce soir !**

 **\- Promis chef ! »**

Ils se mirent à rire, et restèrent encore un moment chacun les bras de l'autre.

•••

 **« C'était pas à ça que je pensais quand je lui ai fait un croche-pied. Je voulais juste l'emmerder. »**

De loin, désormais adossé les bras croisés à la navette, un certain criminel au nez et aux manières peu délicates observait d'un regard critique les deux adolescents se câliner dans la boue. C'était répugnant.

 **« Arrête un peu de les emmerder, ils sont pas méchants. Allez viens là. »**

Une main tira sur sa veste pour l'entraîner dans la navette pour accompagner la voix grave qui venait de se faire entendre. Bon, il pouvait bien laisser les gamins tranquilles pendant une ou deux heures.

 **FIN**


End file.
